Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a data-sharing system and a data-sharing method, in particular for sharing media files from one device to another device, which allows the media file to be streamed from a media server according to file information and play on the other device continuously.
Description of the Related Art
These days, due to the rapid development of the Internet, sharing resources through the Internet has become more and more popular. However, when a user wants to share a large file from one terminal to another, the user first needs to upload the file from the terminal to a server, and then download the file from the server to another terminal, which might take a lot of time in uploading and downloading. In addition, when the user shares the resource, it may create the risk of potential copyright violation, because the file must be entirely uploaded. Thus, how to share the file in an easy way without weakening copyright protection is a problem which needs to be solved immediately.